This invention relates to an automatic toilet bowl cleaning dispenser, and more particularly, to a device for dispensing materials useful for cleaning and disinfecting toilet bowls and the like.
The present invention relates to improvements in dispensing devices for automatically delivering bleach, or detergent, or both, to a charge of water; and particularly, to a dispenser containing a bleach or detergent that is soluble in water and which delivers, during a precisely timed, short interval in the flushing of the toilet tank, a measured amount of solution of one or more of such materials to the flushing water.
A variety of devices for automatically dispensing cleaning solutions into toilet bowls have been known in the art, and those which are believed to relate most closely to the present invention are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
650,651; Williams et al; PA0 969,729; Smith; PA0 1,091,374; Miller; PA0 1,175,032; Williams; PA0 2,579,045; Levitt; PA0 3,778,849; Foley; PA0 3,781,926; Levy; PA0 3,952,339; Baur et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,091,374 describes a disinfectant distributor which, in an example illustrated in its FIG. 2, is designed for the use of a liquid disinfectant heavier than water. To accomplish its purposes, the distributor is provided with a vertically disposed disinfectant or discharge tube terminating at its lower end a suitable distance above the bottom of the receptacle, the discharge tube being fitted at its upper end within an opening in a stopper, the upper end of such discharge tube terminating flush with the top of the stopper, and being provided with a gravity closing check valve. The described device also includes a displacement tube, or intake tube, which is always open and extends through the stopper above the receptacle. Whatever the merits of such device, the inclusion of a check valve results in preventing the flush water from entering the discharge tube. In addition, in the Miller patent, the upper end of the displacement tube is designed to terminate slightly below the maximum level of the flush water when the tank is full.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,926 relates to a cylindrical dispenser having a double-walled cap, one wall being rotatable with respect to the other, and each wall being provided with tiers of one or more openings which may be variably registered. As a consequence, adjustability is achieved as to the amount of cleaning solution which will be dispensed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,339 also concerns an automatic toilet bowl cleaning device which is described as having a specially designed oval shape for the container, and which includes a standpipe having an opening to allow the flushing water to enter the container. This device also includes holes in its top or cover member so as to provide venting of air from the container.
The other patents cited include a siphon mechanism of one type or another, the common objective appearing to be the control of dispensing of cleaning solution responsive to the well known cut-off effect which occurs, upon flushing of the tank, when the water level within the dispenser drops below the short arm of the siphon mechanism.
Whatever the purposes and accomplishments of the device described in the aforecited references, none of them fulfills the objects of the present invention.
The present invention also relates to the dispenser device described in a related application of the present applicant; that is, copending application Ser. No. 421,170 filed Sept. 22, 1982.
The present invention has for its primary object to overcome a fundamental difficulty which arises in the context of dispensing cleaning solutions into toilet bowls, namely, the lack of precise control over the discharge of the cleaning solution into the tank water. Specifically, it is highly desirable that the bleach or detergent and the like be discharged in a single shot or burst at a prescribed point in the flushing cycle. The reason for this is that 80% of the tank water is normally flushed down the drain, while 20% flushed therefrom remains in the toilet bowl. Since the important consideration is to have the bleach, or detergent, or both, remain in the bowl for a sufficient period, it is important to have the proper timing so that the bleach or detergent will be dispensed in this 20% of the tank water that flows into and remains in the toilet bowl upon flushing of the toilet tank.
It will also be appreciated that from an economical standpoint, one wants to dispense the minimum amount of bleach or detergent required to do the job. Accordingly, it is advantageous to dispense only the minimum dose amount required in a single shot or burst and, of course, to do so at the appropriate time in the flushing cycle.
Accordingly, it is another primary object of the present invention to provide an efficient toilet bowl cleaner dispensing device that will dispense a minimum dose amount of the cleaning solution in an appropriately timed fashion.
An ancillary object is to dispense the bleach in the aforedescribed manner utilizing a technique similar to that disclosed in related application Ser. No. 421,170; at the same time, to dispense the detergent such that the "shot" or dose amount can be larger than the capacity of the venting tube or "tower" utilized for such purpose.
Yet another primary object is to force cleaning material, particularly the detergent solution, through the lower portion of the container so as to eliminate just skimming off the top layer.